


Too Hot, Too Cold, No Compromise

by celticheart72



Series: Captain Cold's Warm Heart [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Companionable Snark, F/M, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Mick likes it hot in the warehouse, Len likes it cold. When the two can't manage to compromise Abby takes matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Leonard Snart/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Captain Cold's Warm Heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412011
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Too Hot, Too Cold, No Compromise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/gifts).



> This was an idea I bounced around with Woon a while back and I finally got around to writing. For the prompt "It's like -50 degrees in here."
> 
> Warnings: none

Abby open the door to the warehouse that Len and Mick use as their base of operations. As soon as she steps through, she’s immediately hit in the face by a rush of cold air and has to wrap her arms around herself.

“What the hell! Len?!” She glares at the love of her life, who she knows is responsible for the frost on every available surface.

He simply smirks her way and returns to the plans he has spread across the table.

“It’s li- like -50 degrees in he- here,” Abby manages between the shivers and teeth chattering.

“I had to turn the AC down,” Len casually motions over his shoulder, “Mick had the heat up to 100 degrees.”

She shakes her head and makes her way to the couch where Len tossed his parka. Once she’s wrapped up in it she hears the back door bang closed.

“Finally! Took an hour to unfreeze the trigger,” Mick rumbles as he walks over to the AC and aims his heat gun at it. “Snart, turn it down or I’m going to melt this thing.”

Rolling her eyes Abby drops her face into her hand. “You two are like two teenage boys sometimes. I swear. There has to be a better compromise than -50 or 100 degrees.”

“Yes, Mick could …”

“If Snart didn’t …”

They start talking at the same time. Mick gets louder trying to talk over Len, and Len just gets more sarcastic.

“Oh, for gods sake,” she mutters, and snatches a pair of wire snips from Len’s worktable.

She walks over to the AC, unplugs it and snips off the power cord, then does the same thing to the industrial heater Mick has in the corner.

“There, problem solved,” Abby drops the snips back on Len’s worktable and marches right back out the door.

Len and Mick look at each other for a minute, the tension in the air almost as thick as the frost.

Mick sighs and goes to the fridge, “Looks like we need to fix the power cords again.”

“It would seem so,” Len arches a brow at the beer Mick passes him before his partner goes to lay on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
